mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity (EG)
, and on the shadowed side, a gradient of to |skin = Light sapphire bluish gray |relatives = Sweetie Belle (younger sister) |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (''English) Jana Mařasová (Czech) Amaryllis Uitterlinden (Dutch, Rainbow Rocks) Rubina Kuraoka (German) Andrea Kerekes (Hungarian, Equestria Girls) Ilona Molnár (Hungarian, Rainbow Rocks) Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese) Monika Kwiatkowska (Polish) Carmen Lopăzan (Romanian) Daria Frolova (Russian, until Summertime Shorts except Friendship Games) Vasilisa Voronina (Russian, Friendship Games) Alena Sozinova (Russian, Summertime Shorts) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, Pinkie Sitting and Queen of Clubs) Anna Kiseleva (Russian, Better Together season 1 Aww... Baby Turtles onward, and Forgotten Friendship) Lina Ivanova (Russian, Choose Your Own Ending and Rollercoaster of Friendship) Tatyana Veselkina (Russian, Better Together season 2) Elsa Covián (Latin American Spanish) Ceren Gedikali (Turkish) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian) |singing voice = Kazumi Evans (English) Magdalena Tul (Polish, Rainbow Rocks encore shorts) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese) Catinca Roman (Romanian) Lada Maris (Russian, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) Ekaterina Shulgina (Russian, Legend of Everfree)}} Rarity's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is a student at Canterlot High School and keytarist for the Rainbooms. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity first appears after Sunset Shimmer ruins Twilight Sparkle's image at Canterlot High with an online smear video. Rarity pulls Twilight into an empty classroom and gives her a disguise. Rarity and the rest of Twilight's new friends are later revealed to have been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer; she is particularly bitter toward Pinkie Pie. When Twilight helps the five reconcile their differences, they help her get voted Princess of the Fall Formal. Rarity comes up with the idea of rallying the students by encouraging them to wear the Canterlot Wondercolts' pony-eared headbands and tie-on pony tails. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Rarity briefly channels the element of generosity and gains pony-like attributes. According to a crew member, in an early draft of the movie, Rarity was the girl who unsuccessfully ran for Princess of the Spring Fling against Sunset Shimmer, but the final draft of the movie did not reveal this. Archived locally. The crew member also stated that "a couple of lines in the movie" still imply it. In the movie, Fluttershy mentions the unsuccessful candidate for Princess of the Spring Fling when she advises Twilight against running for Fall Formal Princess. Later in the movie, Rarity says she expects "some sort of apology for last spring's debacle." ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, Rarity plays keytar in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, which she describes as "eye-catching". During a Rainbooms rehearsal, she helps comfort the reformed Sunset Shimmer by saying that she and her friends have forgiven her for what she refers to as Sunset's "past booboos." She is the first to openly talk about how she and the others gain pony ears and a longer ponytail whenever they perform. Throughout the film and the duration of the Battle of the Bands, Rarity mostly concerns herself with the band's stage costumes, putting at heated odds with Applejack. When Sunset helps the Rainbooms patch things up, Applejack asks Rarity to provide the costumes for their big "Save the School" performance, and Rarity is more than happy to oblige. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts In Music to My Ears, Rarity appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. In Guitar Centered, she appears with her friends at the music store and watches the shred-off between Rainbow Dash and Trixie. In Hamstocalypse Now, she helps Fluttershy volunteer at the animal rescue center to clean the hamster habitat. In Pinkie on the One, she appears as equally frustrated as Rainbow Dash and Applejack with Pinkie Pie's escalating drumming. Rarity is a main focus in Player Piano, in which she uses her allure to get the Diamond Dog boys to move a grand piano into the school. By the time she arrives, her friends' allowed time in the band room runs short. Pinkie Pie recommends she take up the more mobile keytar and she turns into her half pony form playing it. In A Case for the Bass, Rarity appears with her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar. In Shake Your Tail, Rarity sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a masquerade ball theme. In Perfect Day for Fun, she performs the titular song with the Rainbooms and enjoys the Canterlot High School carnival. Rarity is the central focus of the encore short Life is a Runway, strutting through the city streets and magically changing the outfits of Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops, and Miss Cheerilee, ultimately attracting business for the Canterlot Boutique. She briefly appears in a flashback My Past is Not Today putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat in the first film. In Friendship Through the Ages, Rarity performs the song with the Rainbooms, singing a verse in the style of light pop, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity appears again in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "estuary". She is paired up with Pinkie Pie during the speed skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. Rarity designs an excess of costumes for her friends wear during the games. She ponies up as a result of this burst of generosity, luring the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle to them as she follows her magic-detecting device, which drains Rarity of her magic. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts In The Science of Magic, Sunset Shimmer attempts to find out how magic works in the human world. She tests it on Rarity by connecting her to several cable-mounted suction cups. Once Rarity plays her keytar, she ponies up and starts floating in the air, causing Sunset to trip over the wires Rarity was connected to. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth ''Equestria Girls film, Rarity goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to put on a big fashion show. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Pinkie Pie in the Emerald Tent. While at the camp, Rarity's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to project transparent diamond-shaped shields. Throughout the film, Rarity helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers", all while organizing her fashion show. When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Rarity helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity is the central focus of the half-hour special Dance Magic as she and her friends find themselves competing with the Shadowbolts in winning a music video contest to raise money for Camp Everfree. When she learns of the Shadowbolts' motives for wanting to win the contest, however, Rarity proposes that they and her friends join together to create a contest-winning video. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Rarity accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, wanting to have her picture taken with star actress Chestnut Magnifico. She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the Power Ponies movie, cast as Radiance. In the end, she helps expose Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she is cast as an extra in the Daring Do film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Rarity becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Rarity and the rest of her friends forgive and accept Juniper as a new friend. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Make Up Shake Up, Rarity gives Applejack a makeover for the Fall Formal, but when Applejack keeps asking her to remove some, she ends up removing all of it. In Steps of Pep, she appears as a member of the school quartet, the Wondertones. In Epic Fails, Rarity thinks back to her most embarrassing moment of having a piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth while studying in the school library. In Good Vibes, she works at a small clothing outlet in the Canterlot Mall. DJ Pon-3 helps bring her store some business, and she helps out Rainbow Dash when her tall stack of shoe boxes almost falls over. She has supporting or minor roles in A Photo Booth Story, Raise This Roof, Monday Blues, Pet Project, Subs Rock, Leaping Off the Page, and Get the Show on the Road. She also appears in a photograph in Mad Twience and on Daring Do movie posters in The Canterlot Movie Club. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Rarity is a main/secondary focus in the Better Together shorts School of Rock, Display of Affection, Aww... Baby Turtles, Lost and Found, Too Hot to Handle, The Salty Sails, and The Other Side. She also makes supporting or minor appearances in A Fine Line, Pinkie Sitting, Queen of Clubs, Overpowered, The Finals Countdown, Super Squad Goals, Road Trippin, The Last Day of School, Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic, Five to Nine, and So Much More to Me. In the second season, she is a main focus in DIY with Applejack, in which Applejack builds her a new dressing room, Street Chic, in which she shows off summer fashion trends in the chilly fall, and FOMO, in which she feels left out by her friends only for them to surprise her with a birthday party as she comes home. She is also a main focus in Camping Must-Haves and Festival Looks, in both of which she hosts internet influencer videos on preparing for the Starswirled Music Festival. She makes supporting or minor appearances in Schedule Swap, I'm on a Yacht, Festival Filters, and Five Lines You Need to Stand In. In the Choose Your Own Ending shorts, Rarity is the main focus of Best Trends Forever and Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot. She is also a possible ending in Text Support, Driving Miss Shimmer, and Happily Ever After Party, and she makes minor appearances in Stressed in Show and Opening Night, playing the lead role of "Selfie Soot" in the CHS production of Dazzled. In the second season, she is a main focus in Inclement Leather, in which she asks help when rain threatens to ruin her new outfit during the Starswirled Music Festival. She is a possible ending in Lost and Pound, where she gets chased by Princess Thunder Guts, a lost dog, back to her owner, Supernova Zap. She is also a possible ending in Sock It to Me, giving a gem-encrusted sock to Rainbow Dash to replace her missing lucky sock for a soccer game and Costume Conundrum, where she makes a costume for Bulk Biceps' costume party and lets Fluttershy wear one of her hand-me-downs. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Rarity and her friends are members of the Canterlot High Yearbook Club. Along with the rest of the school, her good memories of Sunset Shimmer are erased by Wallflower Blush using the Memory Stone, causing her to forget her friendship with Sunset and only remember her as a bully. The girls accordingly act with hostility towards Sunset for much of the special while enjoying their friendships with each other. After seeing Sunset jump in front of a blast from the Memory Stone intended to erase their memories of high school, the Equestria Girls use their geode powers to destroy the Memory Stone and restore the school's memories. Rarity and her friends later win the "Best Friends" yearbook superlative. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Rarity and Applejack both apply for summer jobs as "Caramel Apple Girls" at the new Equestria Land theme park, but Rarity is hired as a costume designer for Vignette Valencia's light parade, for which the Rainbooms get booked as the centerpiece. Rarity spends much of the special overworked at her new job. When Applejack discovers Vignette using a magic phone to digitize her friends, Applejack tries to warn the rest of them about Vignette's true nature, but they dismiss her for being jealous, resulting in a falling-out with Rarity. After Rarity realizes Applejack was telling the truth, they make amends, rescue their friends, and stop Vignette's schemes, eventually taking their place as the parade's headlining act. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Rarity goes on a sea cruise with her friends for spring break, during which she meets and falls in love with a member of the ship's crew named Ragamuffin. When the ship's power fails, Rarity helps Applejack and the ship's crew fix the engines. After Twilight, Sunset, and Rainbow quell a magic thunderstorm born from the Storm King's magic, Rarity and her friends evacuate the sinking ship, with Rarity herself using her powers to construct a lifeboat. When they end up stranded on a nearby island, Sunset leads them an alternate way home through a portal to Equestria, where Rarity briefly turns into a unicorn. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass In Sunset's Backstage Pass, Rarity attends the Starswirled Music Festival with her friends. On the first day, she gives a hat to Spike at breakfast, and she roasts marshmallows with her friends in the evening. She is unknowingly caught in a time loop and repeats that day for the next three weeks. In one repeat, she and her friends are kicked out of the festival when Pinkie provokes a security guard. In the final repeat after the time loop is broken, she and her friends spectate PostCrush's concert as they perform with Sunset and Pinkie. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In "Blizzard or Bust", Rarity and her friends attempt to fake a snow day in order avoid taking a test, but they are caught and placed in detention. In "Saving Pinkie's Pie", she enjoys the soufflé that Pinkie makes for her. In "Winter Break-In", she and her friends donate toys to charity. In "Dashing Through the Mall", she takes part in the gift exchange with her friends, receiving a Shadow Spade novel from Twilight and giving a sports jersey to Rainbow Dash. In "O Come, All Ye Squashful", Rarity is roped into taking an embarrassing costumed photo with her friends after a misunderstanding with Applejack. Depiction in comics Rarity appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013. During her freshman year, she receives a lot of popularity at school for her fashionista style, but this ends up alienating her from her genuine new friends. When Applejack accidentally spills her lunch on Fluttershy, Rarity gives Fluttershy a temporary new outfit to wear, and she learns to be even more generous in the end. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Rarity takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. At one of the slumber parties, she dismisses her little sister Sweetie Belle. Rarity also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" (which Sweetie Belle helped create) posts embarrassing pictures of her on the internet. Other depictions In the Minis Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, Rarity is featured in her own short. ''Equestria Girls'' description Rarity has a passion for fashion and she believes that the best accessory is generosity. That generous spirit and love of all things beautiful makes her a favourite at Canterlot high. When she's not making custom clothing or fabulouzing herself, she's making sure her friends are wearing the latest and greatest outfits that the world has to offer. And with the Fall Formal on the horizon, and Twilight Sparkle in the running for the crown, Rarity has her work cut out for her. But she's always happy to help a friend in need and always there to make them look fabulous. ''Rainbow Rocks'' description Though she plays the keytar for the band, Rarity's true passion is making sure the Rainbooms rock the latest fashion. Using her incredible creative talent, she designs eye-catching looks for everyone in the band. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore description Rarity lives for fashion. To her, hitting the right notes with a rockin' look is the most important part of the performance. That’s why she makes sure The Rainbooms wear fabulous outfits for the Battle of the Bands. ''Friendship Games'' description Rarity believes that practice makes fabulous even when she rollerskates! ''Legend of Everfree'' description Rarity lives for fashion. She always makes sure her friends wear fabulous outfits for each occasion. She believes that practice makes fabulous! Trendy and fashionable, she's got the right outfit for you! ''My Little Pony'' mobile game Rarity is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's ''My Little Pony'' mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Rarity have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with a hairbrush and sunglasses, a deluxe dress-up doll with additional accessories and hair extensions, a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Five dolls of Rarity have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a doll that comes with a hairbrush, keytar, and pony Rarity; a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset; a deluxe dress-up doll with accessories; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another two Rarity dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with roller skates, and a "School Spirit" doll. Miniature, articulated dolls of Rarity were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. Rarity appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Like her pony counterpart, Rarity is very generous and has a keen eye for fashion. She disguises Twilight to hide her from the CHS students' ridicule, and she comes up with the idea of handing out pony ears and tails. Rarity also likes doting on the dragon-turned-puppy Spike, finding him "so adorable" and letting him sleep in her lap at the Sweet Shoppe. Rarity's generosity and love for fashion carry over into the second and third films as well. In Rainbow Rocks, she greatly concerns herself with making a good stage impression, and in Friendship Games, she says putting effort into clothes and spending time on her friends are what she lives for. Rarity also has a bit of a fascination with royalty, as she is excited to learn that Twilight Sparkle is a princess and has her own castle. Quotes to Pinkie Pies sleepover? My hair is an absolute mess!|Text message, Hasbro.com}} Gallery References es:Rarity (EG) ru:Рарити (ЭГ) Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fashion designers Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters Category:Unicorn ponies